In fishing for certain varieties of fish, such as steelhead, it is conventional to employ a weight that is attached to the fishing line, e.g. of 6 pound test or higher, by a swivel and is used to keep the lure close to the bottom of the river or stream. The weight itself lies on the bottom of the river. If the bottom of the river is rocky, it is quite likely that the weight will become caught among the rocks, and it might not be possible to dislodge the weight. The usual result is that the fishing line is broken between the swivel and the reel, and the weight, swivel and lure are lost.
One type of weight that is used in steelhead fishing is shown in FIG. 1. This weight is made from a sleeve 2 of woven nylon fabric. It is conventional to employ a short length of parachute cord, with the cotton core removed, as the sleeve. The sleeve is closed at one end 4 by heating and thus fusing the fibers of the fabric together, and lead shot 6 is then introduced into the sleeve by way of the other, open end 8. When sufficient shot has been introduced into the sleeve, a swivel 10 is inserted into the open end of the sleeve so that the barrel 12 of the swivel is inside the sleeve. The end 8 of the sleeve is exposed to heat so that the fibers melt about the barrel of the swivel. The swivel is thereby firmly attached to the sleeve.
It is known to use a so-called break-away connector for attaching portions of fishing tackle together. For example, it is conventional in fishing for some varieties of fish to use a downrigger arrangement in which a heavy sinker, or cannonball, is suspended from a line and the hook is connected to a second line which is connected to the first-mentioned line by means of a break-away connector and is also connected to the fishing reel. When a fish strikes, the break-away connector is separated and the fish can then be landed independently of the cannonball. The cannonball remains connected to its line. The conventional break-away connector comprises a length of surgical tubing into which is inserted a rod.